


Beauty and the Beast

by cafeakira



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is considered a beast and is treated like one. Locked away in a castle and forgotten by the village, he lives his life in complete solitude.Gon Freecss is considered a beauty and is treated as such. Wanted by all the bachelors and bachelorettes in town, he lives his life like a prince.One day, Gon stumbles upon an abandoned castle and this is how our story begins.Killugon.





	1. The Beauty

Bronze-tan skin, bright caramel eyes that can hold so much intensity and emotion at any given moment; tall black hair and a smile so bright, it could practically blind you. Gon Freecss was the epitome of beauty.

In the little village where he grew up, The Village of Whale Island, he was practically treated as a prince. Constantly showered in gifts, mostly by hopeful bachelors and bachelorettes, who hoped to marry him when he came of age. Some have even gone as far as to ask his Aunt Mito for his hand in marriage, offering her a fair dowery. Though of course, being protective and motherly as she was with Gon, she would refuse every time.

At the ripe age of fourteen, he still held innocence. Though he was rather toned and well built for a boy his age, due to his constant work outs and hikes to the lake that lay in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of the village. These features, along with his friendliness and bright ways, not to mention his looks, left the villagers practically in awe of him, it was no wonder he was popular amongst them.

Gon was one of the only children his age around the village, which left him quite lonely at times, though his bright smiles and cheerful personality hid that loneliness. He kept himself busy to distract himself from that void by going out every morning to fish, or workout in the early evenings by doing push-ups and such in his backyard, which essentially gave the villagers a good view of him and he'd constantly have a crowd of onlookers, watching him rather lustfully.

On one such morning, it was no different from the other days. Sun up high and bright, promising good weather; Gon was up early as he was the type to seize the day. His feet pounding along the well worn path to the lake, fishing pole laying across one shoulder; humming a tune his Aunt Mito would always sing to him before bed when he was a child. Despite his Aunt's protests, Gon insisted on being the one to provide the family with food, being it was just himself, his Aunt Mito and his grandmother, as his father was not in the picture. Fish was always on the table, and after fishing, Gon would shop in the village market for other sorts of food. He even got discounts, since all the market owners were rather fond of him. Sometimes he'd catch extra fish, which he'd trade for meats and fruits, along with bread and other necessities.

Upon arriving to the lake, he'd beam, gazing out at the crystal clear water, an unusual hush laying over the woods, with the only sounds to be heard being the crickets hidden among the marsh and tall grasses.

Setting up in his usual spot, back propped against a tall rock, he tossed his fishing line far into the water and held his rod tightly in his tan hands as he waited for a bite. Being as lucky as he was, a tug on his rod moments later, alerted him that he got a fish and sure enough, after pulling it out, there was a fish dangling at the end of it.

* * *

About two hours later, Gon returns to the village, a basket full of fish in one hand and his fishing rod slung over his shoulder, a proud grin on his face.

"Looks like you had a good day today," the shopkeeper at the edge of the village commented, as Gon walked past.

"Sure did." Gon stopped, placing his basket onto the ground. "Care to trade me some of your bread for a couple of fish, Ms. Aya?" His sweet smile practically made the shopkeeper weak at the knees and she immediately agreed, even giving him four loaves for only two of his fish.

"That's mighty generous of you, Ms. Aya!" Gon's caramel brown eyes glistened in delight, the ones all the women, and even men, would swoon over. "Mito-san will be happy!"

She waves him off. "Think nothing of it, darlin'."

Gon gives her a wave goodbye before picking up his basket once again and heading deeper into the village, stopping by a few more shops on the way home. The results were the same as they were with Ms. Aya; the shopkeepers giving him more than he needed for only a couple of fish. Needless to say, by the time Gon returned home, he still had plenty of fish in his basket, along with enough food to last them at least a week if not more.

"I'm home!" He called out upon entering his home, propping his fishing rod by the front door after nudging it closed with his foot. Removing his shoes at the threshold, his Aunt Mito appears from upstairs.

"Have a good day?" She asked, eyeing all the packages of food and his basket of fish in surprise. This was the most he's ever brought home.

"Mhm! All the shopkeepers were generous today!" Gon chirped, seemingly proud of himself.

His Aunt Mito knew very well how the shopkeepers almost all had daughters or a relative wanting to marry Gon. Their generosity was due to in hopes of changing her mind and marrying him off to one of them. Gon's innocence showed he was oblivious to all of this.

"I see." Was her only response as she leaned down to pick up the packages. "Bring the basket and help me put all the groceries away before you go wash up for dinner."

"But it's still early!" Gon complained, a pout appearing on his tan face. "Can't I go outside for awhile after I help you?"

It usually was hard for Mito to say no to Gon, so she reluctantly agreed, and cheered up by this, he eagerly picked up his basket of fish and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

After about an hour of helping his Aunt Mito put away the groceries and happily telling her about his day, Gon dashes out the door and heads out into the woods once again, his boots pounding along the dirt. Though this time, as the woods circled the entire village, he headed in a different direction then he had in the morning. Upon passing the village bar, he heard booming voices coming from several men drinking out front and curious, he slows down to listen in, as occasionally, these men had interesting stories to tell. They mostly boasted about hunts they went on or women they slept with, but something they said now caught his interest.

"I'm tellin' ya! Several of my men disappeared while I was ona' hunt and they're still nowhere to be found!"

"It was the Beast, I'm tellin' ya! The one I heard was locked away in thee abandoned castle out in thee back part of the woods! He's like a ghost and has the eyes of a demon and claws ta' boot!"

"You morons know thee back part of thee woods ain't safe! Especially at night! Ye' had it coming' to ya."

Eyes lit up with interest, Gon looks towards the woods. Sure, he's heard rumors of the Beast, but this was the first time he's heard it in awhile. Plus, he's never been to the back part of the woods, his Aunt Mito warned him about it. It was darker than the rest of the woods, with trees void of any leaves and shadows looking like they could swallow you whole. It was all exaggerated to say the least, but Gon had always promised Mito he wouldn't venture that way.

But now, listening to these stories and adventure in his blood, Gon couldn't help but head towards the direction, where the abandoned castle was rumored to be.


	2. The Beast

Ghostly pale skin, cerulean blue eyes that could darken at any given moment; unusual fluffy white hair and a gaze that could kill. Killua Zoldyck was the epitome of a demon.

He had been found abandoned in a basket, that had been left on the doorstep of a hunter who resided in the woods, at the edge of the Village of Yorknew, the neighboring village of the Village of Whale Island. Growing old, the hunter decided to keep the child, in hopes to have someone to help him work when the boy grew older.

As soon as Killua was able to walk, he was taught how to work. So by the time he was six years old, he knew how to hunt, fish, chop wood, clean and all sorts of things. Needless to say, he didn't have much of a childhood and it made him resentful towards the hunter. Not to mention he was antisocial and hardly spoke a word to anyone, though this was a blessing in the hunter's eyes.

When it was a few days from what he was told was his birthday, he goes into town with the hunter, as it was their weekly trip to buy food. Trailing behind to look at all the shops, his eyes would widen at all the new things the shopkeepers had that day. Trips into the village was always Killua's favorite as it was one of the only times he wasn't working and the shop keepers always gave him free samples. On this such day, the hunter was in a terrible mood because Killua had accidentally chopped the wood wrong and so when he saw the pale child lag behind him, he furiously stomped over to him and slapped him on the side of the head with such force, it knocked him to the ground several feet away.

"You useless child! Walk faster!" The hunter spat at him.

All the shop keepers could do was watch in horror as this occurs. The hunter was well known for his anger and most of the villagers preferred not to involve themselves with him as he brought them fair game to trade with and they didn't want to risk making enemies of him.

Killua gingerly picks himself up from the ground and when he was on his hands and knees, the hunter kicks him.

"Useless brat! Ruined me' good wood with your shitty chopping! Ye' ought to know better then that!" Another harsh kick.

The pale child picked himself up shakily again, his normally blue eyes beginning to darken. As the hunter continued to spat insults at him, he stood up onto his feet, his clothes now ripped and dirty; staring at the ground with his darkened eyes.

"Are ye' even listening to me?!" The hunter reached out to smack him again, but Killua charged at him and next thing the villagers know, he falls to the ground, his heart in Killua's small pale hands.

This causes an uproar and Killua is chased deep into the woods, cries from the villagers hitting his ears from behind.

_Demon! Monster!_

Tears slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks before they flew away as he ran as fast as he could through the trees, his small feet pounding the dirt. It wasn't long until he was caught and brought to the village 'mayor' as he liked to be called, but all he was, was a drunken man with too much power over the people.

"Lock him away." He waves a hand in dismissal of the child. "You interrupted my dinner for this?"

It was then that Killua was brought to the abandoned castle in the middle of the woods. It was said the castle was once lively and a king used to reside there, but that was long ago and now the castle was left to gather dust. Some say it was haunted, but that has yet to be proven.

Not caring if the small six year old pale boy lived or died, the villagers tossed him into the large castle and left him to survive on his own, bolting the gate that surrounded the estate.

Truthfully, the villagers have always feared the boy. No one knew where he came from and his odd appearance frankly made them nervous. They had always only been nice to him cause they were scared of the hunter. Now that he was dead, by the hands of this unknown child, they reacted from fear and chose to rid themselves of him, in order to live in peace.

* * *

For the next eight years, the child lived in solitude in that dusty old castle, with no one to keep him company. How he survived that long on his own, was a mystery, but by the time he was fourteen, his appearance hasn't much changed. He was still ghostly pale, with cerulean blue eyes that darkened at certain moments; his hair was still oddly white and fluffy, though now he was toned as if during his years of solitude, he worked out in one of the many empty rooms of the castle, or possibly even outside, in the huge yard surrounding the castle.

Whatever occurred beyond those gates was all a mystery and only rumors and guesses could occur. But in those years, the story of the beast began to spread and one day, they hit the ears of one boy in particular, who's curiosity and thirst of adventure would lead him to the truth.


	3. The Abandoned Castle

Gon wasn't sure how long he had walked, but his surroundings changed drastically; trees void of any leaves arrayed around him, just like all the stories he's heard. Though it was dark, different dark shapes he only assumed to be shadows, lurked all around as if waiting their chance to swallow him whole. He wasn't afraid though. No, so he continued on through the darkened woods, his boots thumping softly on the dirt beneath them. A crow landed onto a branch on a tree to the left of him, letting out a loud squawk that sent a shiver up his spine.

_I'm not afraid._

This was the thought that inscribed itself into his conscious. He wasn't afraid; crows were just creepy little shits.

Yeah, that was it.

One thing Gon noticed other then the darkness and lurking shadows, was how unusually cold this part of the woods were. It wracked his entire body with shivers and he was only dressed in a white tank top and green shorts.

_Well, I've always been exceptionally warm blooded._

Which was true, but it didn't stop his body from shivering and he wrapped his toned, broad arms around himself in an attempt to warm up.

Leaves littered the ground and crunched beneath his feet; he didn't know how they got there. Maybe they fell off from the lifeless trees around him? Though he realized that couldn't be possible, could it? The trees looked ominous, as if they haven't had leaves for awhile, so where did they come from? He didn't know, all he did know was that this whole area had a strange aura about it and it wracked his nerves.

His conscious began to tell him that he was afraid.

Oh, so very afraid.

That's when he heard growling from the shadows, the ones lurking ominously around him. His breathe hitched as he remembered wolves lived in the woods. But, he's always been good with animals.

But the sound of growling didn't seem like a wolf who wanted to be caressed and petted by his calloused hands.

So he did the only sensible thing that popped into his head.

Run.

Pumping his legs as fast as he could go, he dashed through the winding trail of trees, with no sense of where left or right was. All he could think about was the snarling that followed him. _I'm going to_ _die_. Gon thought almost tearfully, his Aunt Mito and grandmother's faces appearing in his mind's eye. They'd be so disappointed if this was how he met his end.

Just when he thought he'd never see the light of day again, he sees a tall gate up ahead and without hesitation, makes for it. To his surprise (and relief), it was unlocked, the chain dangling from it, and he pushes it open and dashes inside before shutting it behind him quickly. He fumbles with the chain to lock it and manages to clasp it together just when two wolves appeared from the darkened woods and leapt at the gate, causing him to jump back and fall onto his bottom.

The wolves didn't look too happy at being kept from what they probably thought was their dinner, but Gon sure was. He pulled the skin under his eye down with a finger and stuck his tongue out at them before standing up and turning around to see a castle looming over him.

His breathe caught in his throat as he gazes at the structure ahead of him in all its glory. Despite it being abandoned, it had well kept gardens with fragrant flowers, gorgeous trees and many bushes decorating the outside of the castle.

Four solid, square towers dwarf everything below them and are connected by lower, solid walls made of light grey stone. Elegant windows are scattered here and there around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with overhanging crenelations that must have been used for archers and artillery back in the day.

There was even a balcony at the upmost window of the castle that must be a room, or so Gon guessed. It was so beyond anything he has ever seen that he almost forgot to breathe again.

_The condition of this place certainly makes it look like someone still lives here. Could it be the Beast?_

Gulping, and walking away from the fading growls of the wolves who gave up and were heading back into the shadows, Gon walked ahead to where a looming door stood at the top of the steps, and slowly, he walked up them, holding out an arm, wondering if he should knock or not, before opting to just push the large wooden door open.

To his surprise, it was unlocked. Breathes escaping him quickly and quietly as he took a tentative step inside, his footsteps echoing slightly.

"H-hello?" He calls out and receives no answer, as he expected.

_Maybe there is no such thing as a beast._

Gon almost laughed for having believed such a story. Like, he could have died and all for nothing. But...this place did intrigue him. And he made it this far, so why not explore? He probably wouldn't be able to head back home tonight anyways, much to his horror since he could only imagine how his Aunt Mito would be like just about now and how much worse she'd be when he didn't return home. He'd had to make it up to her...somehow. Though a punishment was sure to be waiting for him when he did get back.

Shaking his head to clear these thoughts for the moment, he walked deeper into the grand entranceway, looking up to admire the chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling, watching in awe as a kaleidoscope of colors seemed to be shining from it. "Wow..." His voice came out softly as he cast his eyes down again to stare ahead towards what he assumed to be the grand stairway? It sure seemed like one. Just when he was about to head towards it, candlesticks hanging along the walls suddenly came to life and lit up, surrounding the entire area with it's candlelight. It startled Gon, who took a surprised step back just as the front door shut behind him.

"Wha-who's there?" He calls out, his caramel brown eyes darting in each direction, not noticing the pair of dark eyes watching him from the floor above him. Though sudden thumps would alert him that he was certainly not alone.

"Hey!" Following the sound, which he assumed came from the ground floor, he dashed forward, coming to a stop when he reaches a large kitchen. "Woah, Aunt Mito would love this." He gasps. "This kitchen alone could hold our entire house!" Which made him wonder what sort of people lived there before...and who lived there now. Thin brows furrowing, he walks around the kitchen, his fingertips ghosting over one of the counters. Not a single speck of dust could be seen on any part of the furniture, so someone _definitely_ had to live there. Gon was sure of it.

Just when he thought he had the wrong room, he heard the sound again, coming from inside a cupboard. Heart pounding, he reaches out for it and swings open the doors.

It was a rat. Gon sighs. _Jeez, Gon. Scared of rats now?_

He shuts the cupboard and was about to contemplate where he could explore next when he heard a loud thumping sound from above him, as if someone was running.

_Could that be...?_

Wanting to find out, he dashes out of the kitchen and makes his way up the grand stairway and to the second floor. What greeted him was a long hallway, and at the end of the hallway, a door stood ajar.

_I feel like I'm playing hide and seek, only it's not very fun if I don't know what's waiting for me._

Not wanting to be afraid, he heads to the end of the hall, which seemed to take hours, with each small, tentative step that he took until he reached the open door.

_Okay, beast. Come on out._

But when he entered the room, it was empty, aside from the furniture placed inside. A breeze blew into the room from the balcony, which Gon guessed was the one he saw from outside. Curtains blew slightly from the wind and Gon steps through them to admire the view outside. The yard looked even more breathtaking from up here. Though he didn't have long to admire it before he hears a voice from behind him.

"Who are you?"


	4. Beauty Meets the Beast

White tousled and untidy hair, the color of snow. Ethereal blue eyes, the color of sapphires. Ghostly pale skin, so clean and clear. This described the supposed beast that stood before Gon now. Except he wasn't a beast...he was a boy. Around Gon's age from the looks of it.

_Oddly beautiful._ Was the first thought to inscribe into Gon's mind as he stared at the pale boy before him. _If this is the beast...he's the beautifulest beast I've ever seen._

"I asked, who are you?" The pale boy spoke, his voice sounding tiresome, cutting through Gon's thoughts.

_Sounds like he's not used to guests. Or talking._

"I'm...erm. I'm Gon!" He chirped. "I'm from the Village of Whale Island."

The boy stares at him silently and Gon shifts uncomfortably. "What's your name?"

The boy then looks away and mumbles so quietly, Gon almost didn't hear him. "Killua."

"Killua? Wow! That's a cool name!" Gon beamed at him and he saw a flush creep up onto the pale boy's face.

"Idiot....how did you get here anyways?" Killua looks back at him and Gon's breathe hitched at the sight of his blue eyes again, the ones his white bangs slightly obscured.

"I went through the woods. Almost got eaten by wolves though." He chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head.

"I was right. You are an idiot. Don't you know how dangerous this part of the woods are?!"

Gon shrugged. "You seem to be alright here."

"That's cause of the gate." Killua responds with a scoff.

"So you do live here! All by yourself? Why?" Gon's caramel brown eyes are filled with concern as he looks across at Killua. "Are you the beast everyone talks about?"

Killua stiffens. "Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry." Gon mumbles. "It's just...I hear the story all the time in my village. My curiosity finally brought me here."

"You could've died."

Gon shrugged. "But I didn't."

The pale boy sighed and takes a step towards him tentatively. "So you aren't afraid of me?"

"Why would I be?" Gon smiles at him brightly.

Killua blinks, unsure of what to think of this boy. "Because of the stories."

"I don't believe them. That's why I came to find out the truth for myself." Gon turns back to the balcony, looking at the view. "Like how do you keep this place so clean and breathtaking? How have you survived here for so long and why?" His caramel brown eyes turn back to him.

Killua looks away, his fists slightly clenched at his side. He hadn't had anyone to talk to for the past eight years and suddenly this boy comes strolling into his castle, asking all these questions. He didn't know what to make of it or what to think. He's known nothing but pain and cruelty and was slightly frightened of the thought of this boy.

"You should leave." Killua mumbles. "I'll make sure the wolves don't bother you on your way home."

"Leave? But why? I don't want to leave you alone." Gon looks at him rather desperately, taking Killua by surprise. He wasn't used to anyone looking at him that way or even caring about him. He's only gotten looks of pity, disgust and cruel words.

"You don't even know me! You're so weird!"

"And you're weird for wanting to be alone!" Gon challenged back. "Why would anyone want that?"

"I'm used to it, okay!" Killua turns around angrily. All this time...all this time, he's waited for someone to show up, talk to him, anything and when someone finally did, he was trying to push them away. "I was locked up here for a reason."

Gon's gaze softens. "I want to hear about it. Please. I did come all this way..."

Killua looks over his shoulder, out over the balcony and sighs. "Well, it is getting late. Though, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Can you really make the wolves listen to you?"

Killua shrugged. "They're not so bad. No one ever ventures this far into the woods so they're not used to strangers. I could help you get home."

"And if I don't want to leave yet?"

The pale boy runs a thin, pale hand over his face. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

Gon giggles. "I'm just curious about you, Killua."

Who the hell is this boy? Maybe I've just been away from people for too long.

"So can I stay?" Gon looks at Killua with hopeful eyes.

"Not like I really have a choice in the matter do I?" Was the response he got and Killua exits the room. "Come on. Let's go have some tea outside on the terrace and we'll talk I guess."

Not wanting the white haired male to change his mind, Gon immediately follows him happily. "How do you get food and stuff by the way?"

"Secret." Killua smirks over his shoulder at him and Gon pouts.

They go down the stairs and into the kitchen where Gon was earlier and he still couldn't get over how clean the place was. "You clean it all by yourself?"

Killua nods as he starts digging through the cupboards. "I'm not going to live in filth you know."

"I guess you're right." Gon smiles tentatively as he looks around. "Do you need any help?"

"Isn't it rude to let my guest help?"

"Well, you didn't exactly invite me in." Gon admits sheepishly and Killua rolls his eyes.

"You got that right. Don't you understand personal space?"

A giggle escapes Gon and Killua finds himself marveling at the sight. _He's so intriguing and full of...light._

He's never seen anything like him. And for once in his life, Killua finds himself desiring something more than affection and more than a childhood.

He desires this boy. This bright, shining boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I hope I did their meeting justice Dx


	5. The Beast's Story

After the tea was made, Killua led him out onto the terrace and to a small table placed out on it, facing out the breathtaking backyard. Gon still couldn't get enough of it; how the pale boy managed to keep this place like this was still a mystery to him.

"So where should I start?" Killua asked, once he was seated at the table, Gon adjacent from him.

"Where you came from."

The look on Killua's face darkens then and Gon gulped slightly at the sudden change of his expression.

"I honestly don't know where I came from." Killua said finally, after a awkward moment of silence. "I was left on some doorstep of some hunter in the woods near the Village of Yorknew...inside a basket, with only a note with my name on it." He looks out into the yard, his blue eyes getting a distant look to them. "I don't know why I was abandoned and given to some stranger. I always thought it was because of my strange appearance."

_But you're not strange. You're beautiful._ Gon thought, his eyes and ears hanging onto every bit of the pale boy and his words.

"I didn't have a childhood. Ever since I could walk, I was taught to work. Every time I screwed up, I was punished severely." His thin pale hands clasped together tightly. "It was something I grew accustomed to...until one day when I was six, I snapped. I killed the hunter, ripped his heart out with my bare hands and the villagers freaked, called me a demon. A monster. It's what they always thought of me. People react to fear. So what else were they supposed to think of me, a boy they knew nothing of. Not where he originated from or came to be. I don't blame them for chasing me away and locking me up here."

Gon stayed silent through all of this, his brown eyes shone with determination, something the pale boy found himself marveling at, since it seemed to bring the tan boy's face to life.

It made him desire Gon more.

Gon's brows furrow in thought as he tried to process everything Killua had said. He just couldn't fathom how the pale boy went through such a harsh childhood only to get treated like something he wasn't and get locked up to live his life in solitude. It wasn't his fault the hunter got killed by his hands. Sure, Gon thought killing was wrong, but he thought Killua getting treated so cruelly was even worse. In this case, the hunter had it coming.

Something else Gon couldn't fathom was how Killua even lived in solitude all these years without going crazy or dying from starvation or disease, which was a common way to die in the villages. It certainly was a secret, as Killua had told him earlier.

_The Village of Yorknew._

Gon has never been there, but he's heard of it. His Aunt had been there several times. It was about a few days away by horseback. About a week or more if you walked. It was still considered the neighboring village of the Village of Whale Island despite the distance that separated them. There was no other villages for miles, so it was it's closest neighbor.

The silence that loomed over them began to make Killua nervous and he spoke out tentatively. "Um...Gon? You're not afraid of me now are you?"

This is what the pale boy feared the most. That Gon would become afraid of him. He was scared of the tan boy, yet wanted to befriend him, and he didn't know how to go about that. His emotions were conflicted and he swallows, his saliva getting stuck in his throat.

When Gon spoke, it honestly relieved him. "Of course I'm not!" He chirped. "I was just trying to wrap my head around everything you said. I just don't understand how you've lived in solitude for so long...I would've gone crazy."

Killua manages a small smile at this. "I didn't have a good experience with people since the beginning. So I grew to hate them."

A frown appears on Gon's face and he sighs. This made him feel guilty of how great his upbringing was. He was never deprived of love and affection, nor food. "How do you get food and stuff?" Abrupt change in the subject, but Killua didn't mind this.

Instead, a smirk plays on his pale features. "Secret remember?"

Gon's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Aw, come on!"

A laugh escapes Killua then, an odd sound to come from the pale boy, but Gon found his caramel brown eyes fixated on him, drinking in the sight; how Killua's eyes and nose crinkled up when he laughed. How the sound flowed from his mouth like something foreign, yet beautiful. It brought more life to the pale boy's otherwise solemn features and Gon found himself addicted to this part of Killua.

"You're something else." Killua's laughter faded to soft giggles as he wipes at the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't know I was so funny." Gon puffs his cheeks out in indignation.

Killua shook his head in amusement. "But I'll tell you my secret. Hawks."

The air in Gon's cheeks is released and he quirks up his thin black brows in confusion. "Hawks?"

Killua nodded. "Mhm. It was a struggle to survive at first. But I found a nest of abandoned baby hawks in one of nooks inside the roof. I hand fed them and handled them often and in return, they became my loyal companions." He seemed much more cheery talking about this. "I trained them when they learned to fly...which mind you wasn't easy since that's a mother hawk's job...and they're the ones who steal me food from the villages around and seeds to crop and anything they can carry. It takes quite a few trips, but I managed all these years on the meager supply."

Gon was seriously impressed by this, since he thought only he had the ability to handle animals in such a graceful manner. "Woah..." Was all he manages to breathe out. "You're really amazing, you know that?"

Killua turns a bright red, like a pomegranate and he turns his face away in embarrassment. "M-moron! Don't say things like that!"

"Huh? Why?" Gon tilts his head.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"It's the truth though."

Killua fumes silently, staring out at the slowly darkening sky and his face suddenly turns solemn. "Shouldn't you be going home?" Though he truthfully didn't want Gon to leave and his pale hands clench in his lap at the thought of never seeing the tan boy again.

Gon also seemed to not want to leave. "My Aunt Mito and grandmother will be angry and worried by now..." He began slowly. "But..." His brown eyes fixated on the pale boy beside him.

"Ne, Killua. Why don't you come back with me?"


	6. Pinky Promises and Friends

Killua shook his head, bringing his gaze down to his lap and he fiddled with his thin pale fingers. "I'm not ready to go back out there, Gon...to be around other people, but I...I don't want you to leave either." He brings his face up again, his blue eyes reflecting distress and Gon manages a small smile in response.

"I understand that. It was pretty insensitive of me to ask and I'm sorry." He rubs the back of his head. "But, well, I do have to return home. I'll be back tomorrow though!" His caramel brown eyes glisten then. "I could bring you food! The stuff the hawks can't get you! I'll have to find a way to do that without Mito-san knowing though."

Killua blinks at him, his expression unreadable. "Will you promise to come back?" His voice was so soft and almost desperate, as if he was afraid he wouldn't see this beautiful, bright boy again. The first person he's seen in years and the first person to look at him in ways other than pity and disgust.

Gon nodded eagerly, though the last thing he wanted was to leave this beautiful boy alone. His first ever friend. "I promise!" He holds out his pinky, which Killua blinks at in confusion.

"What is that?"

"A pinky promise, silly!" Gon takes Killua's hand and wraps his pinky around the other's pale one. "In my village, there's a song that goes with it. It goes like this."

He clears his throat before singing.

_"Pinky swear made..._   
_Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles..._   
_Sealed with a kiss!"_

Gon presses his thumb against Killua's, indicating the kiss, and the pale boy blushes heavily. "T-that means you won't break it, right?"

"Of course not!" Gon pouts as he releases Killua's pinky. "I always keep my promises."

Killua smiles faintly and looks away, already wishing it was tomorrow. "Alright."

* * *

Gon manages to get through the woods safely, thanks to Killua controlling the wolves. They even made sure the tan boy got home safely and he waves to them happily before sprinting back home. It was rather dark by this time and when he entered his house, Mito is waiting on the couch in their small living room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She demands immediately when he walks through the door. "I was about to alert the village of your disappearance!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mito-san!" He apologies quickly, bowing his head. "I got carried away!" Gon didn't want to tell her he went deep into the woods or about Killua just yet. It felt rather exciting to him to have a secret friend, though he hoped he'd be able to tell her soon, when the pale boy was ready to leave his lonely life behind. He wondered how he was doing in that castle and his brows furrow.

"As punishment, you're to wash the dishes tonight and do the shopping tomorrow morning. Your grandmother and I need a few things." Mito gives her nephew a firm stare. "Is that clear?"

He nods. "Yes, Mito-san." He'd be sure to make it quick, so he could go to Killua as soon as possible tomorrow.

After a quick dinner and after washing the dishes as promised, Mito sent him up to wash up before bed, reminding him that he had to be up early. He did not mind this; it's what he did every morning anyways.

Though when it came time for him to sleep, Gon found that he just couldn't. His mind whirled with thoughts of Killua and he grasps his sheets tightly, hoping the pale boy was alright, alone in that big castle. He was used to it, sure, but didn't mean he was okay. His loneliness and pain reflected in his blue eyes. He probably didn't trust Gon completely yet, but he was so desperate for friendship and contact, he must have pushed aside his fear. The fear that resided in him for so long. It must have been quite the task to do that.

Gon was willing to do anything and everything to gain Killua's trust.

Eventually, he fell asleep, dreaming of beautiful beasts and abandoned castles.

As soon as the sun leaked through Gon's window, he was up and ready to take on the day. After breakfast, he heads out into town, to run his aunt's errands, immediately being greeted by the villagers as always. Today, Gon was supposed to buy yarn, cloth and sewing needles for his grandmother and a book for his Aunt Mito. Thankfully, it wouldn't take too long, so he could head out to see Killua in an hour at the most.

"Morning, Mr. Olivander!" Gon chirped out, upon entering the bookstore where he was to buy his aunt's book.

A semi-elderly man peeked out from behind a bookcase, standing on what looked like a ladder. "Gon! How nice to see you, m'boy! What can I do for you today?" He climbs down the ladder and approaches the front counter.

"I came to pick up a book my aunt said she ordered?"

"Ah yes, yes. Had to go all the way to Yorknew to find it, yes, I did. Your aunt places quite the challenge on me, she does."

Gon sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that, Mr. Olivander."

"Eh, don't cha even worry about it, m'boy! She's a mighty fine woman, so I don't mind." Mr. Olivander then reaches beneath the counter and takes out a book wrapped neatly in paper. "Here you go."

Gon takes out 2 silver coins to pay for the book before accepting the package. As much as he liked chatting with Mr. Olivander, he was eager to get this over with so he could go see Killua. He didn't want the pale boy to think that he wasn't coming.

"Thanks, Mr. Olivander!" Gon gives him a wave before dashing out the door. "Okay, next, Granny's sewing supplies...."

* * *

By the time Gon finished his shopping and chores, exactly an hour had passed, and he was desperate to get going. His Aunt Mito was reluctant to let him go, but she finally gave in and told him firmly, to be back before dinner. Escaping through the back door of his home, he grabbed a wagon and managed to sneak food onto it, along with a few bottles of water. When the coast was clear, he makes his way into the woods, easily finding the path he took the previous day.

It wasn't long before he reached the darkened area of the woods and the wolves were there to greet him, this time with crooked toothy smiles and nuzzles to his hands. He laughs as they lick his fingers before following them to the castle where Killua was waiting for him.

The pale boy had been restless all day, thinking Gon wouldn't come and had fallen into a solemn state. Killua was sitting on the balcony that protruded from his room, chin resting on the top of the fence that went across it, blue eyes fixated into the distance. He didn't understand why he felt this way after only meeting Gon the day before.

But after a moment of thought, he figured it out. Gon was just unlike anything he's seen before. He was filled with warmth and innocence, and it was like light radiated from him, so bright, it filled Killua with awe and he found himself looking away, but still wanting desperately to stay at the tan boy's side.

_Does a monster like me deserve him? Deserve someone so pure? When I'm full of darkness?_

Killua hated to be called a monster, or beast, but deep down, he knew he was one. Whoever his family was and wherever they were now, they must have known this the moment of his birth and that's why they abandoned him.

_Maybe Gon has realized it too._

The pale boy's hands clenched tightly on top of the railing and was about to get up to head back into his room to mope, giving up on ever seeing Gon again, when he spots something moving through the trees beyond the gate that surrounded the castle.

Blue eyes straining to see what it was, Killua finally makes it out and a smile crosses his pale features.

It was Gon.

"Killua!" Gon stood in front of the gate, waving up at him, spotting the pale boy on the balcony, his other hand grasping the handle of his wagon. "Killua! I'm back!"

Gon. Gon kept his promise.

The light in his formerly dark life had returned.


	7. Desires and Temptations

"You really didn't have to bring so much food, Gon."

The pair were currently putting away the food Gon had brought for the pale boy and Killua couldn't help but notice how much there was and it caused him to frown. "Did you bring all this from home?"

The tan boy smiled brightly, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, but don't worry about it, Killua! You need it! The villagers always give me too much anyways. I can always get more."

Killua turns his gaze back to him. He can see why the villagers would give him so much food. Gon was attractive. They must think so too. The thought of this made his skin crawl and his hold tightens on the package of bread he had in his hands.

Gon straightens up after putting some cans into the cupboard and notices the now squashed bread in the pale boy's hands. "Killua? Are you alright?"

Killua starts suddenly and drops the bread. "I-I'm fine!" Clearly flustered, he leans down to pick up the bread and sighs. "S-sorry. I shouldn't waste the food you brought me..."

"It's fine!" Gon takes the bread from him gently and eyes him with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course." Killua nods a bit more vigorously then intended, but he quickly speaks again to cover up his awkwardness. "After we finish here, I want to give you a tour!" His blue eyes shined with excitement and Gon couldn't help but push aside his concern and share in Killua's excitement.

"Alright." He grins. "I can't wait."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Killua was leading Gon down the hall, showing him every room. "You've already seen my room. But this castle has so many. They all still had their furniture too. It took awhile to clean them all. Makes me wonder what kind of people lived here."

"Perhaps a prince?" Gon suggests as Killua showed him into yet another room, admiring the antique looking furniture. The tour only made Gon realize more how lonely Killua must be in such a large place. But he didn't want to pressure him into leaving. He understood that he just wasn't ready. Still, it made him upset.

"I'd like to think that." Killua smiles, looking at him before his eyes light up. "Oh! That makes me think of a game we could play!"

Gon tilts his head curiously. "What is it?"

"How about you be a princess and I'm the prince who rescues you?"

Gon purses his lips. "Why do I have to be the princess?"

"No way I can be the princess. I mean, have you see me?"

Gon giggles at the sight of Killua spreading his arms wide and shook his head. "I guess not."

"Let's go play out in the yard!" Killua took Gon's hand and began to tug him down the hall, taking the tan boy by surprise. He looks at Killua, the sight of his pale cheeks flushed with excitement and the way his cerulean blue eyes shined with a childish delight; it was enough to make his heart swell. Killua must have never played a day in his life, much less with another child his age, since he's lived all alone for so many years.

This was probably the first time he's ever played with anyone and the sight of him at this moment was beautiful.

Once out in the yard, Killua releases Gon's hand and points to a tower that was in the back, one Gon didn't notice until now. "You climb in there and pretend you've been locked up and I'll come save you." He practically puffs out his chest.

It was similar to Killua's situation, only...he never had anyone to rescue him.

Until now. Gon liked to think he helped Killua in some way, even if he hasn't fully rescued him yet. He was determined too, though.

"Okay." Gon agreed, his brown eyes suddenly sparkling with delight as he heads for the tower.

"Be careful on your way up." Killua calls after him, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. He realized his childish he seemed at the moment, but he didn't care. He's never had a childhood nor ever had a friend. Now he had Gon. _Beautiful Gon._ The pale boy realized how possessive he seemed right about now, but he couldn't help it. He was entitled to be, wasn't he?

When Killua caught view of Gon waving from the tower window, he grinned and waved back before doing a pose, and even from the distance that separated them, he could see Gon laughing.

Now pretending he was under attack, Killua fought through his imaginary foes, determined to save the princess from the tower. His years of working out on his own paid off, for he used moves probably no other child his age could accomplish. Pretending to wield a sword, he brandished it around, cutting down anyone who crossed his path, until final, he reached his final foe, the dragon who guarded the tower.

"Fear not, Princess! For I am coming for you!" He dramatically bowed and Gon laughed, covering his mouth cutely as he did so, causing Killua's breathe to catch in his throat.

_What a beautiful sight._

Killua was so enraptured by this sight, that he froze momentarily, almost forgetting he was in an imaginary battle with an imaginary dragon until Gon called out to him, asking if he was okay. He throws him a reassuring grin before jumping into the battle.

It wasn't long until Killua was dirty from rolling around on the ground from pretending to dodge the dragon's attack. Letting out a war cry, he deals the final blow and kills the dragon.

With a shout of delight, he rushes into the tower and up the stairs, where the 'princess' was waiting for him. Upon reaching the tower room, where Gon stood by the window, Killua stopped at the top of the stairs and took in the sight of the bright, shining boy.

The sun shone in through the window, making Gon's tan skin practically sparkle. It was enough to take Killua's breathe away. _So beautiful._ He could hardly breathe or move, but he forced his legs to walk forward slowly, until he was in front of Gon, who offered him a small smile.

"Has my prince come to rescue me, then?" The tan boy reaches out to caress Killua's pale cheek, wiping away the dirt that rested there. "You need a bath." A giggle shook through him and Killua admired the sight.

_I can't take this anymore._

Forgetting they had just been playing a game, Killua gave in to his desires and pushed Gon against the stone wall of the tower, pinning his arms above his head, taking him by surprise.

"Killua?"

Without a response nor hesitation, Killua leans forward and presses his cool, pale lips against Gon's, finding them to be warm, and so soft, he was immediately pulled him.

What surprised him though, was Gon didn't push him away. Instead, his eyes were shut tight and he seemed to be trying to keep up with Killua's movements. This only made him more eager and slightly roughed the kiss, though it was sloppy, as he has never done this before. But realizing that Gon was so precious to him, already after only about a day of knowing him, he returned to kissing him gently, releasing his arms. Gon immediately wrapped them around Killua's thin waist then and pressed himself closer to him.

This took Killua by surprise, and his body began to heat up and feel rather...tingly. He didn't understand it. It was tempting to find out, but he felt it moving all too fast between them and so he pulled away reluctantly, gasping for breathe.

"I-I'm sorry..." He managed to say breathlessly, averting his gaze from Gon's, feeling his caramel brown eyes on him.

"No need to apologize." Gon says softly, leaning his head against Killua's chest. "I just...never kissed anyone before. I'm glad it was with you..."

His words made Killua's cheeks burn and he forced himself to look back at the tan boy. "Gon...have you ever been in love before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I made them move too fast but my Killugon heart couldn't help it Dx what do you guys think??


	8. Gon's Song

Gon blinks at him before responding. "Well, no. But a lot of the women in my village or from other villages that would come to visit, would show me all kinds of things and..."

Killua held up a hand to silence him, not wanting to hear anymore, his skin crawling with...jealousy? "Alright, I get it. Just forget I asked." He would turn around to lead the way out of the tower.

"Killua...?" Gon makes to follow him, his expression growing to one of concern. "Is something wrong? You can talk to me you-..."

"I said, just forget it, Gon." Killua hisses, heading down the tower steps with the tan boy close behind. "It was a stupid question."

Gon opened his mouth to protest, but thinking better of it, he says nothing and closes it again. The walk back down went on in an uncomfortable silence. Gon reached up to touch his lips, the ones Killua kissed moments ago, and tried to process what just happened.

_Why did he kiss me? Did he...fall in love with me? Is that why he asked if I've ever been in love? But...we just met yesterday.._

Though Gon wouldn't blame Killua if he was in love with him. The pale boy has been all alone basically all his life...maybe he just wanted affection and attention. If that was the case, then, Gon was determined to give it to him.

When they reached the bottom of the tower, that's when Gon spoke, though it was tentative. "Killua? Are you hungry? I can make you something..."

Killua shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I guess so..."

This response only added to his worry and he just followed Killua back to the castle in silence, unsure of what to say to comfort the other and he hated himself for it.

Back in the kitchen, Killua just sat at the counter, his cerulean blue eyes studying Gon as the tan boy moved about the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make Killua something to eat with the limited supplies they had. He was lucky that he thought to bring matches, so he lit up the stove that way and decided to heat up one of the cans of soup that he brought. Shivers would go up his spine as he felt the pale boy's eyes on him.

To ease his nerves, Gon began to hum a song his Aunt Mito used to sing to him before bed when he was little.

Upon hearing the tan boy's voice, Killua perked up his ears and listened, the tension and stiffness in his body easing up due to the music. It was such a beautiful sound, even if it was just humming. The pale boy had just never heard music before and he found himself intrigued by the sound.

When the soup was heated enough, Gon used a towel to pick it up and poured it into a bowl before setting it in front of the pale boy.

"Keep singing, please." Killua begged, finally speaking and it took Gon by surprise.

"S-sure." He mumbles, a small smile curving up on his tan features. "I was just humming, but I can sing with words if you want. My aunt taught me the song."

Killua nodded eagerly as he picked up his spoon and blew on it. Gon cleared his throat before he started singing, his voice reverberating throughout the kitchen.

The song was one Mito would always sing to Gon when he couldn't sleep and it would soothe him until he would fall until a deep slumber. It made Killua sleepy from how calm and sweet it was, but it was too beautiful, he forced himself to stay awake. When Gon finished a few minutes later, he smiled brightly over to the pale boy, and Killua found something more beautiful than the song. It was Gon himself. His voice, his face, his personality. He may not have been around people for eight years, but he knew no one could he as beautiful as the tan boy who was in front of him now.

"Gon?" Killua set his spoon down, a frown etching onto his face. "I'm sorry...about earlier. I was just...confused..but I had no right to take it out on you."

Gon shook his head, his bright smile never leaving his face. "Don't worry about it, Killua. I was...just worried I did something wrong."

Killua immediately waves his hands in front of him. "N-never! I was the one who suggested the stupid game in the first place.."

A frown would then replace Gon's smile. "It wasn't a stupid game, Killua."

"We're fourteen. I think that's a bit too old to play princes and princesses.."

"Not to me." Gon says quietly. "I had fun playing with you..."

Killua would then look up at Gon and he flinched at the upset look on the tan male's face. It was the last thing he wanted to see, so he manages a small smile. "Well, if you had fun with me...then that's okay.."

Gon nods eagerly, coming around the counter to sit next to him, and Killua felt his heart begin to pound nervously. "And about the kiss..."

"I'm sorry about that too.." Killua mumbles, looking away from him. "I don't know what I was thinking when I did that.."

"I don't get why you're apologizing."

Gon's voice sounded so close that Killua turned and started suddenly when he saw Gon's face inches from his own.

"B-Because..." Killua trails off when Gon inched closer to him and before he knew it, soft lips meet his own cool ones; broad tan arms wrap around his thin pale neck which were the only things that kept him from floating away. Because that's what it felt like. Like he was suddenly floating, his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts. He didn't understand what it was that he was feeling, but he knew that he loved it. It enveloped his body in a warmth that he's longed for, for years now, and suddenly, he had it. He had this feeling, and he had Gon. Beautiful Gon. Who he didn't want to lose.

Even after only a day and a half of knowing him, Gon had become someone extremely important to the pale boy.

When they broke apart to catch their breathe, Killua's cerulean blue eyes met Gon's caramel brown ones and he found himself getting lost in their golden depths.

"Your eyes remind me of chocolate." He said, to break the silence and smiles. "The hawks brought me chocolate once and your eyes remind me of the rich color and taste of it."

Gon laughs and a twittering feeling goes through Killua's ribs. "I'll bring you some chocolate next time." Gon promised. "But you know what your eyes remind me of?"

"What?" His heart skipped a beat.

"Sapphires. Beautiful and shiny."

"I'm not beautiful though."

Gon pecks his lips to silence him. "You are. I know you don't like being called a beast but...you're the most beautiful beast I've ever seen and I hope you'll come back home with me soon."

Killua's breathe hitches in his throat and he buries his face into Gon's chest then, clutching at the front of his shirt.

"I do want to, Gon. But I'm scared...I'm not ready...but I also don't want you to leave me again...c-can you stay the night with me?"


	9. Beauty and the Beast

Gon averts his gaze, rubbing Killua's back rather awkwardly. "I...um...see...I can't, Killua. I promised my aunt that I would be back before dinner and remember I told you that I keep my promises."

Killua scoots away from Gon and looks towards the side, also averting the tan boy's gaze. "I see..."

Not wanting the pale boy to be upset, Gon immediately tried to make him understand. "If I stay here, Killua...my aunt will worry. She almost sent out the village to look for me. If she does that this time when she sees that I don't return...the villagers will immediately suspect the Beast...meaning you...and will come looking. If they find this place, you won't be safe and I don't want to put you into danger..."

Killua's brows knit together as he thought over Gon's words and finally sighs, returning his blue gaze onto him. "You're right. I'm sorry, Gon...I just missed you terribly last night..."

Gon immediately brightens and nuzzles noses with him, causing Killua to blush. "I missed you too..." He says softly. "I'll be back tomorrow, hopefully with some chocolate for you."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Killua raises a brow suspiciously at him.

A laugh emits from Gon, a sound Killua loved hearing coming from him. "Maybe. I didn't even think you knew what bribing meant."

"The castle is very well stocked with books. I taught myself all kinds of things."

Gon smirks mischievously. "All kinds of things huh?" He pulls Killua close to him so that their bodies were pressed together. "Is that where you learned the kissing and stuff from?"

Killua's former blush only deepens, his pale cheeks an immense red by this point. "I-Idiot! S-stop being embarrassing!"

Gon giggles before releasing him and pecking his cheek quickly. "You're so easy to tease!"

"Baka! No, I'm not!"

Gon just shakes his head and looks outside, noticing the sun would start to set soon and he sighed. Killua notices this and an expressionless look would cross his features.

"Promise you'll be back tomorrow?" The pale boy's voice was soft, quiet, but Gon heard him perfectly and he pulls him close, nuzzling the top of his head.

"I promise."

* * *

"You're home just in time." Were Mito's first words when Gon steps through the door.

"Well, I felt bad for making you worry last night." Gon grins sheepishly at her.

"Uh huh." She crosses her arms as she stands up and furrows her brows. "What do you do all day? Out there?"

"You know I spend a lot of time out there. It isn't new." Gon sets his bag by the door before stretching. "I still get my chores done."

"I know, but..." Mito frowns, slightly suspicious, but she doesn't say anymore and just ruffles his hair as she walks past him. "As long as you get your chores done and put food on the table like always, I have no problem with it."

Gon nods, beaming, before joining his grandmother and Aunt Mito at the table for dinner.

When he got into bed that night, Gon tossed and turns, having trouble falling asleep. All he could think about was Killua, and the sad look in his eyes. How the tan boy wished he could bring him to live here. But so many things could go wrong with that. His Aunt Mito and grandmother might not accept him, nor the villagers. There was also a chance someone might recognize him, or be suspicious of him. The villagers weren't ever really keen on accepting the unknown, though the Village of Whale Island seemed a bit more relaxed in that area compared to the neighboring villages. From what he's heard anyways.

Gon sighs and turns onto his back and stares up at his ceiling, a frown etched onto his face. "Killua..." He mumbles, stretching an arm up so his hand was reaching towards his ceiling before letting it fall again, closing his eyes and managing to drift off, the pale boy's face etched into his conscious.

The next morning, Gon woke up before the sun was even up and decided to do his morning chores early. By the time his Aunt Mito and grandmother came downstairs, he was done and was by the door, slipping into his boots.

"You're heading out early." His Aunt Mito commented as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Just want to start exploring early!" He chirped, standing up straight once his boots were on. "I'll have lunch in the woods and be back before dinner!" Gon gives them a wave before dashing out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Where do you think he's been going these past couple of days?" His grandmother asks Mito as she watches her grandson disappear outside.

"I don't know...do you think maybe he's finally found a friend?" Mito turns her, hope on her soft eyes.

"If that's the case, I wish he would bring him over to introduce him."

Mito stares at the door a moment longer before sighing and moving off to the kitchen.

* * *

Gon's boots pound the dirt as he dashes through the trees, on the way to the castle. He was so happy he managed to get Killua a box of chocolate and even some hot chocolate.

"Killua!" Gon shouts out when the gates came into view and the wolves were there to greet him, coming to lick at his fingers when he reaches it. "Killua!"

The pale boy had seen Gon approaching and was waiting for him in the yard, a huge smile on his face. It brightened it up and Gon found his heart soaring at the sight of it.

"Killua! Guess what I brought you?!" Once Gon was through the gates, he dashes towards him and tackles him down, causing them both to fall into the grass.

"G-Gon! What're-?!"

"I brought you some chocolate!" He grins down at him.

"Couldn't you have just told me that without knocking me to the ground?" Killua scoffed, though his face burned with delight.

"Sorry." Gon giggles, finally scooting off of him and standing up before reaching out to help him up. "I brought you some hot chocolate too and enough milk for the both of us to make it with."

"You didn't have to do all that for me, Gon..." Killua mutters quietly, kicking the dirt with his shoe as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"But I did, so let's go get sugar high off of chocolate!" He takes Killua's arm and began to tug him towards the castle.

"You're so weird..." But Killua found himself smiling as he allowed the tan male to tug him.

Once in the kitchen, Gon lights up the stove and heated up the milk in a pan since he had no other choice. Once it was hot, he poured the milk into two mugs and mixed in the chocolate into them before coming over to sit at the counter with Killua, the box of chocolates between them.

"Ready?" He asks with a grin.

"You know I am." Killua returns his grin as he picks up his mug and blew on it before taking a sip. Gon watches him, awaiting his reaction.

The way Killua's blue eyes lit up and sparkled and the way his cheeks flushed with happiness when the beverage hit his lips was so cute, Gon found himself staring at him too long, enough for the pale boy to notice.

"W-what're you staring at, idiot?"

"Nothing." Gon shook his head, smiling before taking a sip from him own mug.

Killua sets his mug down and blinks at him silently. Before he realized what he was doing, he leans over to kiss Gon on the cheek, taking the tan boy by surprise.

"K-Killua?" Gon looks at him, blinking, his tan cheeks slowly flushing, his lips inches from Killua's now.

Killua closes the gap and presses his lips against Gon's, his lips moving less sloppily then the day before.

Gon closes his eyes, pushing his mug to the side as he wraps his arms around Killua's neck, practically pulling him over the counter.

"G-Gon.." Killua murmured in between gasps, his hands sliding up through the tan boy's wiry hair, before closing his own eyes, becoming lost in the other's warm lips.


	10. Passions

Gon wasn't sure how long they had kissed for, but when they finally broke it, reluctantly, his breathe came out quick and erratic, and his eyes flutter open to the flushed face of Killua, the pink coating his pale cheeks making him look adorable, so much so, that it took all of Gon's strength not to attack him with kisses again.

He swallows as he sits back into his chair, Killua doing the same, down casting his eyes towards the table, his fingers intertwining together in nervousness. It was all such a cute scene, that Gon wished he had brought that sketchbook his Aunt Mito had got him for his birthday. He really wanted to draw Killua in all of his beauty and he made a mental note to bring it next time.

"Are you okay, Killua?"

"I'm fine." Killua shifts in his chair, finally looking up to meet Gon's gaze and smiles tentatively. "I'm sorry I did that."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Gon returns the smile, reassuring the pale boy in front of him that it was really okay. "It wasn't the first time if you recall."

"Ah, yeah." Killua rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "But what does this mean? When people kiss? I read somewhere that people in love do that...are we in love?"

"Well." Gon crosses his arms and tilts his head thoughtfully. "I care about you very much. In these few days we have known each other, you have become very important to me, and I think about you a lot at night when we're apart."

Blue eyes light up in surprise. "Really?" Killua looked beside himself with happiness. The way it lit up his whole face was a sight to see. Gon was instantly enraptured.

"Of course, silly. I can't tell you if it's love. I never been in love before but, it feels about right, doesn't it?"

The white haired male nods, leaning forward eagerly. "Just like in the books I've read, but better. I think...I think I love you, Gon." Now Killua wasn't sure himself what falling in love felt like, but if it meant his heart pounded at the sight of Gon and his face was sore from smiling so much, and his whole body felt like it was floating just at the thought of him, then yeah, he was in love with this boy.

Gon scratches his cheek nervously as he glances towards the side. "Say, Killua. Want to go to your room?"

The pale boy blinks in surprise at him, his cheeks slowly becoming enveloped in a dark red, like a pomegranate. "O-okay."

Gon brightens before hopping off of his chair and goes around to grab Killua's hand and begins to lead him up the stairs of the castle. Killua felt his heart thudding in his chest and he was beginning to sweat bullets.

By the time they reached the second floor landing, Killua's sweating was profuse and his heart felt like it would escape the confines of his chest. His palm grew sweaty and Gon must have felt it since he was holding the pale boy's hand, and he turns to look over his shoulder at the beast boy.

"Are you okay, Killua?"

"F-Fine! Just fine...except...what are we going to do exactly?"

It was Gon's turn to blush and Killua realized how rare it was to see the tan boy to turn red. It was honestly so cute when it did happen.

"Well, I just wanted to kiss you some more...show you a real one."

"A real one?" Killua blinks suspiciously. "You've kissed before?"

Gon stopped walking once they reach Killua's room and he turns to face him. "Well, yeah..."

That's when the white haired male recalled when Gon mentioned the women in his village showing him things. "Oh..right...but I thought only people in love did this?"

"Well, yeah. It's a gesture of love." Gon furrows his brows as he tried thinking of an easy way to explain it to him. "But people can get caught up in desire too, I guess. But I don't love any of those women if that's what you're asking."

"Oh..." Was all Killua was able to respond due to the prickling in his skin again. He was fuming with jealousy, as he assumed it to be the cause.

A sigh escapes Gon then and he turns his gaze away. "We don't have to kiss anymore if you don't want to..."

"NO!" Killua was quick to reply, rather frantically. "I mean..." His cheeks burn with embarrassment. "No, ah...I want to."

"Are you sure?" Gon's own heart thudded at this response, but he still didn't want to feel like he was pressuring Killua.

"Positive."

Feeling more comfortable now, he gently pulled Killua on over to the bed until they were both sitting on top of the soft mattress; Gon sitting with his knees folded beneath him and Killua sat cross-legged.

The pale male licked his lips in anticipation and it causes Gon to giggle as he scoots closer to him, one tan hand reaching out to caress and cup Killua's cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

Killua was immediately pulled in; enchanted. Sure, it wasn't the first time they kissed, but Gon seemed to be more serious about this one, the way he moved his soft lips against Killua's own; rather gently as if the beast boy was delicate and in a way, he was to Gon. He was almost too perfect to be real; he was ethereal like, an angel. Though he knew Killua would disagree with that.

To Killua, Gon was the ethereal one. So perfect and chiseled; his hands weren't exactly soft, but calloused, due to his years spent growing up in nature. But Killua didn't mind this. The way and places Gon touched him burned with desire, passion and need. He's never been touched or treated so gently before, and it simply sent a rush through him; a warmth he couldn't quite place. Is this what love felt like? Was it possible to love someone so soon after meeting them?

He thought it only happened in the story books he read. It took him awhile to get the hang of reading, having to teach himself when he was only six; but he was glad he did, or else he'd have no clue about anything in this world and it seemed Gon was showing him a new one. One even the storybooks couldn't tell him. Reading about love was one thing, but actually feeling it, it was a whole other thing. Killua couldn't believe he went this long without experiencing so genuine and...magical. It was what he's been missing his whole life.

And now that he had it, he didn't want to lose it.

But there was so many things that could go wrong.

He tried not to dwell on it so much and just focused on catching up to Gon and his movements. They were only kissing, but the tan boy's hands seemed to want to explore him, the body of the beast, so to speak.

"G-Gon..." Killua manages to gasp out in between kisses. "Your hands..." For at this point, Gon's hands were caressing over the buds on the pale boy's chest.

"S-sorry..." Gon murmurs, beginning to slide his hands down, away from them, but a pair of pale hands grab at his wrists and pull them back up to where they were.

"It's okay." Killua nuzzles into him. "I was just going to say that it's making me feel weird."

"That's normal." Gon pulls away to smile mischievously at him. "And a lesson for another day."

"Idiot! If it gets worse, you're going to have to explain it to me now!"

"Ouch! Killuaaaaaaa! You didn't have to bite me!"

"That's what you get for being a tease!"

"You know what being a tease means too?"

"Oi!"

* * *

While the two were bickering and exploring their feelings, in the castle, back in the Village of Whale Island, a very nervous Mito paces in their small living room, Gon's grandmother close by.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure he's just out exploring with his new friend." Granny was attempting to soothe the frantic Mito.

"It's getting late though. He knows to be back by dinner! And if he does have a new friend, why doesn't he bring him over to introduce him like you mentioned before?"

"Perhaps his friend is shy?" Granny suggests.

"No...no. I feel like there's something Gon's not telling us. The shopkeeper, Ms. Rose, mentioned seeing Gon take a whole wagon of food into the woods the other day!" Mito bit her thumbnail nervously. "Why does he need so much food? I know it couldn't be just a picnic because he came back with an empty wagon that day. Do you remember?"

"Clearly." Granny responded calmly. "So what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that Gon has befriended that beast everyone keeps going on about."


	11. Revelation

"How do you know that he befriended the Beast?" Granny asked. "You have no solid proof and you can't just accuse the poor boy."

"I know that." Mito sighed, rubbing her arm nervously. "I didn't even believe in the Beast until the stories started getting out of hand, and I'm just worried."

"That's understandable." Granny gave a small nod. "But let us wait to hear Gon's side of the story before we start coming up with wild stories of our own, shall we?"

* * *

While Aunt Mito and Granny were having a serious discussion, Killua and Gon were having a not so serious discussion.

In fact, they were currently engaged in a pillow fight and Killua was chasing Gon around the room with a large pillow in his hands.

Giggles wracked through Gon's body as he ran from Killua, though he stumbles and falls, giving the pale boy a chance to attack him.

"Gotcha!" He screeched, furiously pummeling Gon with his pillow.

"K-Killuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gon whines in between getting whacked with the pillow. "C-cut it out!"

"Neverrrrrr!" The pale male cries, proceeding to then squish the tan male beneath him by sitting down on him.

Gon bucks up in an attempt to knock Killua off to no avail. "Hnnnn."

"I got years of nature built into me, Gon. There's no way you can knock me off."

"Oh yeah?" Gon then bucks up again and this time knocks Killua back onto his back and he took this chance to straddle him down. "Haaa! You're not the only one built in nature you know." He puffs his chest out proudly.

"You're something else you know that?" Killua blushes a deep red as he gazes up at Gon.

"But you love me anyways."

This only made Killua's cheeks burn more immensely. "Can you get off of me now?"

Gon giggles, but he scoots off of him and lies down onto his back next to him. "It's pretty dark now." He murmurs, after his giggles subside and a frown takes over his face.

"I wish you didn't have to leave every night..." Killua spoke out softly, turning his head to look at Gon, and the tan male does the same.

"I know, but I can't endanger your life, Killua. We'll figure something out soon, okay?"

Of course, Killua had no choice but to reluctantly agree. "Let me at least walk you half way." He suggested, sitting up.

"You sure that's safe?" Gon sits up as well, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Of course it is. We have the wolves remember? They're basically my protectors. I raised them when they were pups after their mother was killed by some hunters."

Gon pouts. "You've never mentioned that. Poor things." Being the animal lover that he was, it upset Gon that the hunters in the villages hunted down the animals that lived in the woods, though it was a means to survival around here.

"They're fine now of course, as you can see." Killua smiles lightly, though it was only brief as he hated to see Gon leave. "Let's head out."

* * *

Killua had taken Gon as far as the middle of the woods, where the dark part of it ended and waved him off, a wolf on each side of him. Gon waves back before turning and sprinting through the trees, until he reaches the village, noticing all the shopkeepers closed up for the night. It meant it was past dinner and he would be in big trouble by the time he got home.

He tried sneaking his way into the house, but unfortunately both his Aunt Mito and grandmother were waiting for him in the living room.

"Where have you been?!" Mito demanded as soon as she caught sight of Gon trying to be sneaky and she crosses her arms.

Gon stiffens and tries to meet her gaze steadily, knowing that if he looked away, it would instantly make him look guilty. "I'm sorry, Mito-san..." He says as calmly as he could. "I lost track of the time. I found some foxbear cubs and I just had to play with them!"

The hurt look that fills his aunt's eyes then confused Gon and he feels a stab of guilt as he realized he just lied to her basically for the first time.

"Are you lying to me, Gon?" She asks him, her voice hard.

"Mito!" His grandmother turns towards her and begins to scold the young woman.

Mito ignores her. "Answer me, Gon."

Gon stiffens and frantically begins to panic. If he told her the truth, he might never be able to see Killua again. But it would be the same outcome if he continued to lie. So what options did he have?

"I've been meeting a friend." He finally mumbles, opting to tell the truth, hoping Mito would understand.

"Oh? Is he from the neighboring village? There's no other children your age around here. Though it would be far for your friend to travel such a distance in just a few hours every day."

Was she implying something? Leave it to Mito to have a mother's intuition.

"Not exactly..." Gon chooses to avert his gaze then, but his Aunt Mito immediately approaches him and grabs his chin firmly.

"Look at me, Gon." He complies. "Who is this friend? Is it the Beast?"

His heart shatters as he realizes then that his secret has been discovered. He removes his chin from Mito's grip. "So what if it is?"

A small intake of breathe is heard then. "He's dangerous, Gon!"

"You don't honestly believe all those stories those drunk bastards at the pub spit out, do you?!" Gon retorts, his brown eyes glaring in her direction.

"Watch your mouth, young man!" Mito looms over him, making him feel smaller than he really was. "You are not allowed to see him anymore, you hear me?"

"You can't stop me!" Gon shouts, running away from her and yanking the front door open before disappearing into the night.

"Gon!" Mito shouts after him desperately, but he's already gone.

"I told you not to accuse him, Mito." Granny sighed. "What if this Beast isn't what the stories make him to be?"

"No one sane can possibly be living out in that abandoned castle on there own." Mito retorts. "Besides, you know as much as I do how innocent and oblivious Gon can be. Whoever this friend of his is obviously said something to him and made him fall for it."

Granny shook her head. "You're just too over protective and attached to him, dear. It's clouding your judgement."

* * *

Gon wasn't sure how long he ran, but he had reached the darkened woods in no time, the castle gates looming just ahead of him and candlelight could be seen through the windows. Killua must still be awake. Desperate to see his friend, he stumbles towards the gate, the wolves approaching him from the bushes and noticing his upset and fatigued state, they immediately began to howl, alerting Killua, who had been in his room, attempting to read and get his mind off of Gon at least for the night.

Though upon hearing the howls of the wolves, he becomes immediately alert and runs towards his balcony and gazes out towards the trees. He sees a figure in between the wolves and guessing it was Gon, though he couldn't tell through the dark, he dashes down the staircase until he's outside and leaps off the front steps, making his way quickly to the gates.

"Gon?" He calls out to the tan male worriedly, seeing him leaning onto one of the wolves. "What happened?"

"Let me stay the night with you, Killua. Please."

Gon sounded and looked so desperate, that Killua couldn't refuse, not that he wanted to or was going to. He opens the gates and picks Gon up bridal style before shutting them behind him, and makes his way back towards the castle.


	12. Protection and Panic

This was bad. Very bad. Gon realized this when he woke up and was in Killua's bed, the Beast boy next to him, still sleeping and looking more like an angel than the Beast everyone feared him to be. That was why Gon was determined to protect him no matter what, from the mob that would soon come after him, all because of Gon's fatal mistake that ultimately endangered Killua's life.

"Killua." He hissed, shaking the pale boy gently, in an attempt to wake him up. "We need to get out of here."

The white haired male would jolt awake. " 'S going on?" He mumbled out sleepily just before he yawned, rubbing at his still drowsy eyes. "What's wrong, Gon? You okay?"

"I'm fine." Gon scoots off of the bed frantically and willed Killua to do the same. "But we have to leave. Hurry."

"Why?" Killua was confused, and frankly upset because this was the first time that Gon had decided to stay the night with him, and the tan boy wanted them to leave, god knows why.

"Because I just put you in danger." He shouted so loudly that Killua flinched. "My Aunt Mito figured out why I was always gone everyday and knows I been here with you. She thinks you're dangerous and tried to get me to not see you anymore! I flat out refused and came here! And she'll know that and alert the whole village, meaning they'll come here looking for me and they won't be happy!" He could already see the angry mob that would consist of villagers from the Village of Whale Island. "We have to hurry!"

"Gon..." Unlike the tan boy, Killua was calm. "Why are you so afraid?"

Brown eyes blink in utter disbelief as they gaze over at the blue eyed epitome of what Gon considered beauty. "Because I don't want them to hurt you! That should be obvious, Killua."

"I'm not afraid, because we did nothing wrong. We can just tell them that."

"You don't understand, Killua. You should know this. It's the reason you don't trust people, rememberer? They-"

"But they'll listen to you and trust you." Killua interjected. "And with you by my side, I'm surprisingly not afraid."

Those words were enough to make Gon calm down and that was no easy feat. Once Gon's anger was going, it was difficult to get him to stop. It seemed now, only Killua was able to accomplish that."

"Alright." Gon said evenly. "So what do we do?"

* * *

Ultimately, Mito hadn't heeded Granny's words and called out an alarm that alerted the whole village.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Mito called an alarm."

"Why?"

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd that had gathered in the village square, where Mito stood, front and center.

"Everyone! Gon is in danger! He's currently in the clutches of the Beast!"

Alarm immediately shot through the villagers at the news that their beloved Gon was in the hands of that monster.

"Don't worry, Mito!" A loud voice bellowed out from the crowd, a beefy fist rising up in the air. "We'll get ya boy back!" An explanation was hardly necessary. If Mito said Gon was in danger, then he was. The desperate look on her face was enough to prove it.

Pitch forks, shovels and the like, were grabbed, torches lighted and fire burned in the eyes of the villagers. "Kill the beast!" They cried, raising their weapons in the air as they then began to stomp their way towards the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gon and Killua were anxiously still on the second floor of the castle; Killua cross legged on the bed while Gon was pacing to and fro, his footsteps slightly echoing around the large room.

"Gon. Will you please sit down?" Killua sighed with impatience. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"They think you killed those men, Killua. And other people. You said you don't have a plan so how do you expect me to sit down and twiddle my thumbs? If they're angry, they won't listen to reason, even coming from me. You don't know my village like I do."

"That may be true, but like I said, if you're involved, I have somewhat of a good feeling about the outcome of this whole scenario."

"Well I don't, which is why I'm thinking of a plan. And I still say we should leave."

"And go where, Gon?" Killua sighs exasperatingly. "There's literally nowhere else to leave to. And I know you won't abandon your grandmother and Aunt Mito that easily."

 _He's right._ Gon couldn't deny that.

"I guess we have no choice then." Gon's normally caramel eyes sunk into deep darkness. "I'll protect you with my life, Killua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was such a short update! I'm building up the excitement for what's to come!


	13. Love and Torches

They heard them before they saw them. Angry shouts and calls for blood. Blood of the beast.

"Go and hide, Killua." Gon ordered.

"But Gon-"

"I said hide."

Flinching at the hardness in his tone, Killua obeyed and scurried off to hide. "What are you going to do?" He asked, just before he disappeared.

"I'm going to try to convince them that you pose no danger whatsoever." Gon took a deep breathe before turning around and exiting the room, a firmness in his steps and a hardened look in his gaze.

Killua says nothing and just goes off to hide. But he made a promise with himself. If Gon was in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to attack. It wasn't like him to obediently listen to a command given to him, but the way Gon looked. It was so unlike the usual brightness that filled his face. It honestly scared him, the way that brightness went out in the blink of an eye. That was honestly the only reason why he chose to listen to Gon.

By the time Gon reached the bottom of the grand staircase, loud pounding could be heard on the castle doors, as if the villagers were trying to break them down. With a drawn out sigh, Gon made his way towards them and waited until the sound subsided for a moment before he unlocked the doors and swung them open.

He had been right. The villagers had what looked like an oversized log and had been using it to try to break the doors down, but upon seeing Gon exit, they immediately froze.

"Gon!" His Aunt Mito's voice was the first one he heard, coming from the back just before she started to push her way through the crowd. "Gon!"

The tan boy stiffened and looked at her coldly, yet desperately. "What did you do, Mito-san?! I told you he wasn't dangerous!"

"Gon, please! He's brainwashing you!"

"Killua would never do that!"

"Killua? Killua? That thing has a name?!" One of the men barked out.

"He's not a thing! He's not a beast! He's a boy just like me! Please!" Gon could no longer hold his cold gaze, instead, he was begging and desperate, wanting the villagers to understand.  
"He's been all alone here because people like you wrote him off as a beast without giving him a chance! It wasn't his fault, if you could just-"

"That's enough, Gon!" Mito took her nephews arms. "Please, sweet boy. It's for your own good."

"No!" Gon yanked his arms out of her grasp. "If you won't listen to reason, then I'm leaving!" And with that, he turns around and dashes back into the castle, slamming the doors shut behind him and re-locking them, ignoring the shouts after him.

"Killua!" Gon cries out, as he quickly made his way back up the staircase. "Killua! We have to leave!"

The white head of Killua pokes out from the third floor above, the one Gon didn't realize had been there. "They didn't listen did they?" He asked softly.

"No." Gon sighed. "So we have to leave."

"Gon..." Killua jumps down in front of him, slightly startling the tan male. "You don't have to do this for me."

"Don't start Killua, please. Let's just get out of here." Gon pleaded as he heard the banging down below again.

"Why are you doing this, Gon?"

"You're asking me that now? Really, Killua? It should be obvious, or did reading those books do nothing for you?"

Killua winced at the harshness in Gon's tone. "I don't get-"

"Because I love you, Killua!"

Silence.

Killua couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gon loved him? Sure, he's heard him say it before, but he thought the tan male had meant it as a joke.

 _Do I love him back?_ Was the thought to run through his mind as he contemplated this. Surely he felt something for him. His heart ached whenever Gon was absent, and it would flutter when he would return. The way his smile brightened up his face would leave Killua breathless. And when Gon sang, it left him in awe. Gon just baffled him. He was by far the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. All the books he's read described love in this manner or similar. He couldn't deny Gon was precious to him, by far the most precious thing in his life. It had to be love.

"I love you too, Gon." Killua finally broke the silence and he took Gon's hands, fire in his eyes. "That's why I'm not afraid. Let them break in. With you by my side, I know I'll be okay."

"But Killua." Gon protested, his eyes beginning to tear up. "What if they kill you?"

"I'll die happy knowing I got to meet you."

"I won't allow you to die, Killua." Gon wiped at his eyes and spoke rather tersely. "No matter what I have to do."

A light smile played on Killua's lips just before he pressed them against Gon's briefly. "It'll be okay."

Brown eyes meet blue and Gon nods curtly just as they hear the castle doors breaking down.

"Well, here we go."


	14. Battle

"Is this a hatchet?!" Gon exclaimed, picking it up and grunting at it's weight. Killua had brought him to the weapons room, which he hadn't known existed until now.

"You might need something lighter." Killua chuckled lightly despite that they were currently in danger. He could hear the mob of villagers breaking through every room on the ground floor. It wouldn't be long until they continued up to the second floor, which was where he and Gon were now.

"Well, it's not like we're really going to really fight them...are we?" Brown hopeful eyes look towards Killua.

Killua sighs as he lowered the bow and arrows he had in his hands. "I can't promise you that, Gon. So now's the chance to change your mind."

"Fat chance." Gon scoffed, putting the hatchet aside and picked up a fishing rod, which was oddly in the weapons room. "Why's this here?"

Killua shrugged. "It was here already when I got here."

"No wonder it looks more ancient than mine." Gon commented as he poked the red ball attached at the end, where the hook was connected to. It made him miss his own fishing rod, and he longed to show Killua the river he fished at.

 _If we get out of this in one piece._ He thought grimly. But he pushes it aside. Gon couldn't afford to think like that, not now. This wouldn't be an actual battle, would it? Heart pounding, his fingers tighten on the rod and he turns towards Killua, who had decided to settle on the bow and arrows.

"Let's go."

* * *

Standing in front of Killua's bedroom, Gon clutched at his fishing rod tightly, brown eyes fixated towards the end of the hall, where the mob of villagers would be sure to reach anytime soon. Next to him stood Killua, bow and arrows in hand, though upon glancing at him, Gon noticed him shaking ever so slightly. So he reaches over with one hand and takes one of his, gently squeezing it. Killua turns to face him then and managed to muster up a smile.

The moment was broken by the sounds of stomping footsteps, followed by angry voices.

This was it.

Mito was leading the mob, much to Gon's dismay, and purpose glinted in her expression. She pauses on the top step the minute she sees Gon, her eyes then swiftly shift to the boy next to her. Her first initial reaction was that he looked so thin, despite all the effort Gon went through to feed him. Not to mention he was pale and held fear in his blue eyes, his hands shaking. And she didn't miss the bow in his hands, though he made no move to aim it at them. Motherly instinct began to fill her. _What am I doing? Do I really want to get Gon's only friend killed?_ For now that she's seen him, he was the furthest thing from a beast then she could imagine.

 _Oh Gon, I'm so sorry, sweet boy._ For upon returning her gaze upon her nephew, tears were streaming down his face, his whole body shaking.

That's when she decided to do the right thing, which she should've done from the start. Taking a deep breathe, she turned to face the villagers, who were ascending the staircase, weapons in the air.

"I made a mistake." Her voice rang through their shouts, making them fall silent instantly.

"Wha' was that?" A beefy man, one who has offered Mito dowery several times, for Gon's hand in marriage, pushed towards the front of the group and narrows his eyes in her direction. "Don' be stupid, Mito!" He, of course was acting out on pure jealousy, having been denied more times than he can count, by Mito who had told him she refused to marry Gon off, especially to an old pervert like him. It made him angry that some Beast had Gon's attention.

"I'm not being stupid! He's just a boy! Look at him!" She gestures towards Killua, who looked startled as all eyes turned on him and he drops his bow in fright. Gon squeezed his hand before standing in front of him, shielding him from all those watchful eyes.

"Gon!" The man bellowed towards him. "Be smart and hand 'em over!"

"Never!" Gon shouted, caramel brown eyes glaring. "Killua did nothing wrong! All of you are just pointing fingers at him for lack of having no one else to point them at!"

"That does it!" The man then pushes Mito aside harshly and runs towards Gon and Killua.

"Run, Killua!" Gon pushes the pale boy aside. "Hurry!"

"But Gon-!" Killua looked at him with frightful blue eyes.

"Just go, Killua!"

With one last reluctant look, Killua turns around and dashes away, leaving Gon to turn back and face the man.

"Okay, Gaston! I'm not letting you through!" Gon then threw back his fishing rod before tossing it forward, hooking onto Gaston's pants and yanked, momentarily slowing down his movements.

Though it didn't stop him. He kept charging forward until he knocked Gon forward, and hardly sparing him a glance, he charged in the direction Killua had taken.

"Don't hurt him, please!" Gon begged, standing up and wincing slightly as he realized Gaston had hurt one of his arms when he knocked him over.

"Please sweet boy! You're hurt!" Mito had reached him and was about to check him over when he slapped her hands aside.

"This is all your fault, Mito-san!" Gon cried, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. "Why couldn't you just trust me?!"

Mito knew Gon was right. She was just too protective of him, that she always assumed Gon went against his better judgement. But there was no going back now.

"Don't try stopping me, Mito-san..." Gon growled, a darkened look clouded his eyes as he then began to stomp off after Gaston, leaving the mob of formerly angry villagers to stare after him in shock, having never seen this side of Gon before.

But none looked as shocked as Mito, who was left to wonder what she had done to her nephew.

Killua by this time, was on the roof of the castle, precariously balancing on the beams when he heard glass shattering and looked over his shoulder to see Gaston making his way onto the roof.

His eyes burned with purpose and that purpose was to rid of the Beast.

"C'mere you demon!" He shouted, swinging down his axe, thus causing the roof to crack beneath it.

Killua's blue eyes narrowed as he turned back around to continue on, ignoring the beefy man behind him for the time being, until the moment was right.

I'm sorry, Gon. He thought. The tan boy hadn't wanted anyone to be hurt or killed, but Gaston proved to be dangerous and he couldn't allow a man like that around Gon.

So swallowing the fear and anger he held all these years towards the humans, he turned once he was close to the edge and threw daggers at Gaston.

"Not scared of me are ya, boy?" The man bellowed out as he got closer. "You should be."

Not saying a word, his eyes swivel to the axe that Gaston held in his beefy hands, causing the man to smile belligerently.

"I'll be using this to chop off your head, ya know?" As if to prove his point, he swung it down, causing Killua to step back and almost falling off the roof. He knew it was dangerous to stand here, but he had to get Gaston closer.

"One more strike and you're dead, Beast and Gon will be mine."

Upon hearing this, Killua's eyes darkened and he was about to leap at him, when suddenly, Gaston is tackled. Surprise filled his blue eyes as he stepped forward to see who had knocked the man over.

It was Gon.

"Gon! What are you doing?!"

"Saving you of course!" Gon shouted as he stood up. "What are you doing so close to the edge, Killua?! You could fall!"

"It's part of my plan!" He shouted back, just before Gaston stood up again.

"You brat! What're you doing?!" Gaston growled. "This is for you!"

"I don't want this!" Angry tears streamed down Gon's face. "Killua isn't a beast and I just want to be with him! So please!" He hated begging, especially to someone like Gaston.

"That's a big mistake." Anger burned in the man's eyes, lifting his axe again, ready to strike it down towards Gon, but just before it hit him, he's knocked out of the way by Killua, who gets the blow from the axe just before he fell from the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter came out shitty as hell and I am so sorry. I suck at writing battles and stuff, so this is the best I could do with the minor writer's block that decided to hit me. Still hope you guys like it though! Dx The book will end in the next chapter, but don't worry, I'll be updating Falling For You soon, plus got a couple of one-shots and two other chapter books I have in mind to start. :3


	15. The End

"Killua!" Gon shouted, frantically climbing to the edge of the roof, but just before he reached it, Gaston grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

"He's gone now, boy. Which means you're mine."

Upon hearing the man's husky voice, Gon's earlier mood returned, his eyes darkening and his face became devoid of any emotion. "Gaston." He growled, slowly standing up and turning to face him.

The look on Gon's face slightly took Gaston by surprise, but he recovered fairly quickly and lifted his axe again. "Don't be stupid boy."

Without a response, Gon approached the beefy man, flexing his fist. "You're going to regret this, Gaston."

Axe lifted, Gaston's dark eyes shone with belligerence. "You're mistakin' boy. Think it's you who's going to regret denyin' me." Axe was then swung down.

But before it could hit Gon, the tan boy had swung his fist towards Gaston's stomach, and the force of it pushed him back and he fell, rolling towards the edge of the roof in the process.

The former evil shine in his eyes suddenly went out and he looked pleadingly at Gon. "Boy...don't do this."

Gon didn't respond, but walked towards him slowly until he was mere inches from him. "You asked for it, Gaston." Howling of wolves could be heard just below and Gon flinched slightly as he pictured Killua's body strewn on the ground below. Shutting his eyes briefly, when he opened them again, they were sunken in. Gaston at this moment was attempting to get to his feet, but when he was on his knees, Gon swung his fist again and it met the man's chin, knocking him onto his back, so his head hung over the edge. His eyes were now wide and panicked.

"Gon..." Was all he managed to muster out before the young boy gave him a final blow, knocking him completely off of the roof.

Afterwards, Gon collapsed onto his knees, rain beginning to fall and camouflaging the tears that started to stream down his eyes. "Killua..." He spoke out hoarsely, his eyes now deep with sadness.

The howling of the wolves continued and he eventually stood up so he could go to them when suddenly, amidst the rain, he heard a weak voice.

"Gon..."

Shocked, he dashes towards the edge of the roof carefully and peeks over and to his utter relief, there was Killua, hanging precariously with one arm, blood leaking through his shirt immensely.

"Killua!" Gon cried out tearfully, immediately falling to his stomach and reaching out to grasp at Killua's wrist and pulling him up and into his arms, holding him close. "Killua..." He presses his hand over his wound desperately. "Don't leave me please...you'll be okay.."

The pale boy smiles up at him weakly and Gon brushes his wet bangs aside so he could look into his blue eyes, the ones he fell in love with. "Gon...it's okay. I'm glad I got...to know you."

Gon shook his head and buries his face into his chest. "I'm so happy I got to know you, Killua...so please stay!"

Killua reaches up a hand to caress Gon's cheek. "I'll see you again one day, Gon.."

"Don't give up, Killua!" Gon cries furiously. "Don't you dare give up now! Because I love you!" He then presses his lips against the pale boy's and as soon as their lips meet, a light shone down on them. Startled, Gon pulls away and looks up at the sky, the rain fading away and what seemed like harsh sunlight was peeking through the former rain clouds.

"Wha-"

But just as quick as the light appeared, it disappeared, leaving the day clear and bright.

"Killua?" Brown eyes shift back down to see Killua's wound had disappeared though the blood still stained his shirt.

"Gon." Voice still weak, but more full of life, Killua sat up slowly in Gon's lap and gave him a small grin. "I dunno...I dunno what happened but...I think...my curse is gone."

"Curse?" Now Gon was confused.

Killua nodded. "I never told you, but...I was cursed. I could never leave past the darkened part of the woods...that's why I could never go home with you, other then the fact that I didn't trust people...but I'm free now. Because you love me. You really love me...risking your life for me showed that."

Bewildered, Gon stayed silent, allowing the words to sink in before he pulled Killua close into a tight hug.

"I don't get it, but I'm so happy."

With a roll of his eyes, Killua hugged Gon back just as tightly.

"I'm so happy too, Gon."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to share rooms with me?" Killua asked, a pink flush covering his pale cheeks, as he watches Gon bring in his stuff from the hallway. "Won't your aunt say something?"

"Why would she?" Gon grins in his direction before turning back to open a box. "She already gave her okay."

The pale boy doesn't respond, and just watches Gon in awe. It's been two weeks since the Gaston incident, and Gon and his Aunt Mito had decided to move into the castle with Killua, who was more than delighted to accept them. Not to mention Mito had tried making it up to him more than a dozen times for judging him before getting to know him. Though Killua told her it wasn't necessary and forgave her, willing to start over fresh, to which she instantly agreed.

"Well okay." Killua eventually responded, a small shy smile crossing his lips before going over to help Gon organize his things.

But Gon, finding his chance, snaked his arms around Killua's waist from behind and pecked his cheek, causing the pale boy to instantly turn red. "Gon! What're-"

"I love you, Killua." Ha murmured, nuzzling his face into Killua's fluffy white hair. "I love you so much."

Heart beating erratically, Killua sighed and smiled before turning around in Gon's arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you too, dummy...so so much." Then pale lips meet soft ones, and they kiss again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the lamest ending ever and again, I'm so sorry. I tried to make it cutesy, but I dunno if I succeeded Dx Thank you so much for reading! You're all the best! xoxoxo


End file.
